Red Rock
Background A mysterious Metamorphic Rock, Red Rock is considered semi-Sentient, Force Sensitive, and hyperspace capable. Although the degree to which the mineral can communicate through the Force has often been disputed, being restricted (in theory) to limited telepathy & Force Empathy. In very few documented circumstances, Red Rock has been known to have telekinesis and has Force Pushed people & objects away from itself, as well as produce Force Lightening in even more rarer cases. Red Rock comes from only one place in the galaxy: the Red Rock Kingdom and their home planet of Prime. The planet has since been destroyed and the blast from the planet was so great that chunks of the planet---including Red Rock---were shot into hyperspace to different parts of the galaxy. Modern day myths associate the Red Rock with the Kingdom of Jod, leaving any mention of the Red Rock Kingdom almost completely missing in most of the myths. It has been theorized that, if the planet of Prime can be brought back together from the depths of hyperspace travel, then the planet could be a source of unlimited power and access to various forms of unexplored travel, such as Time Travel. It is also theorized that once enough Red Rock is focused in one area (as is the case of Project Zero), other Red Rock minerals will start to naturally collect and return via shooting themselves back into hyperspace. Because of this mass collection of Red Rock, the species known as the Beasts are drawn to the returning minerals. Reproduction Red Rock can reproduce itself over a very long period of time in very specific environments, oftentimes over 20 years for a piece of Red Rock the size of a fully grown man's hand. The Kingdom of Jod uses very defined and tested science to utilize Red Rock Grow Fields as a way to replenish their used Red Rock supplies. The Capital World is the only known planet in either Companion Cresh or the Outside Galaxy that meets the very specific environmental needs to reproduce Red Rock. Healing Properties In individual portions, Red Rock provides unique gifts including healing powers, regeneration of body parts and body organs, and even resuscitation. Energy Properties Red Rock can also produce massive amounts of energy, where one average human size piece of Red Rock could power a whole Imperial-class Star Destroyer for more then 10 years at full power. Red Space Red Space is the near instant travel through realspace, much faster then traditional hyperspace. Typically Red Space is .10 of a Class 1 hyperdrive, so making a Class 1 a Class .10 hyperdrive. Only ships equipped with a Red Rock powered hyperdrive could achieve such speeds and safety within Red Space, as the Red Rock encased the ship it powered in a specially designed protective deflector shield & ray shield. Without such a "egg" as Red Space travelers call it, a ship would simply be torn apart by the high stresses of Red Space on a ship's haul. It has also been theorized that Red Space also opens up to Otherspace and is largely believed to be the only predictable vehicle of transportation into the strange dimension. Category:Items & Artifacts